Project Summary/Abstract: The Association of American Medical Colleges (AAMC) is committed to increasing the diversity, equity, and inclusion of the biomedical research workforce and will develop a multichannel educational program for cohorts of NIH-awarded K99/R00 scholars from groups underrepresented in research as they transition from postdoctoral appointments into academic research faculty positions to help advance this goal. The AAMC will richly and robustly engage the scholars in a curriculum throughout all award years that includes skills-building workshop participation, immersive activities with their local institutional and AAMC-identified mentors, and leadership and professional development conference attendance with field experts and peers nationwide. Components of the program include: 1) Matching each scholar with an academic mentor identified by the AAMC; 2) Partnering with the National Research Mentoring Network (NRMN) to create an exclusive environment where scholars and mentors can engage in culturally responsive mentorship; 3) Delivering skill-building workshops, including partnering with the Center for the Improvement of Mentored Experiences in Research (CIMER) to deliver mentoring content, and designing intersession work to prepare scholars for their transition to faculty positions and to thrive as faculty members; 4) Offering participation in AAMC leadership and professional development conferences that feature speakers who are successful leaders in academic medicine and science, and include ample opportunity to meet and network with other conference participants from the nation?s medical schools and teaching hospitals; and 5) Organizing networking and learning events for scholars from all active cohorts to visit a AAMC- member institution, engage in peer mentoring, hear from leaders in the field, and learn about leadership topics not covered in the core skill-building workshops. The AAMC will utilize its vast network of diverse faculty and leadership?across disciplines, medical specialties, and types of graduate degrees (MD, MD-PhD, and PhD)?to identify mentors, faculty, and advisory committee members. Formative and summative evaluations will be utilized to determine whether the project effectively and efficiently advances the overall program goal to enhance the diversity of the biomedical research workforce by supporting individuals underrepresented in the field. We are also firmly committed to broad dissemination of implementation results. The AAMC is ideally positioned for program success?and has the resources, expertise, and reach to properly execute, assess, and promote wider scaling of this endeavor.